Eternal Sunshine
by HaleyJS
Summary: Il ne faut jamais abandonner, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir, même la plus faible...
1. Chapter 1

**RESUME** : Il y a toujours une petite lueur d'espoir, il ne faut jamais abandonner…

**GENRE** : Drame et romance.

**SAISON** : A partir de la saison 9, mais sans tenir compte de la saison 10.

**RATING** : Tout public.

**STATUT** : Incomplet, chapitre 1.

**DISCLAMER** : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Brad Wright, Robert Cooper et toute cette brochette de scénaristes qui ne tient absolument pas compte des pauvres shippeurs désespérés que nous sommes.

**ETERNAL SUNSHINE**

Un bip répétitif fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Un bip régulier, auréolé de calme. Il n'y avait pas le moindre autre bruit autour de lui. Pas même le moindre son. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais une chose était sûre : il était certain d'être en sécurité.

Lentement, il étira ses membres, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, qui lui paraissait profondément endolori. Il caressa doucement le tissu qui le recouvrait, et fut légèrement surpris de constater que plusieurs tuyaux étaient reliés à son bras.

Etait-il attaché ?

Sentant qu'il avait définitivement émergé de son lourd sommeil, il consentit enfin à ouvrir les paupières.

Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsque son regard rencontra la violente lumière des néons au-dessus de son lit. Grognant doucement, il se concentra de nouveau, et dans une deuxième tentative, entrouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, il s'était bien gardé de fixer le plafond, et après une vision brouillée qui finit par se stabiliser, son regard accrocha l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était une large pièce, aux murs d'un gris terne. Plusieurs autres lits semblables aux siens étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, et il y avait de nombreux appareils étranges.

Mais où donc était-il ?

Dans un suprême effort, il essaya de se redresser, mais sa tentative se solda par un échec. Il retomba lourdement sur son lit, le souffle court et la respiration saccadée. Il se sentait si fatigué…

Des bruits vinrent soudain troubler le calme ambiant et attirèrent son attention.

Des pas. Quelqu'un venait par ici.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce et vit le responsable de ces bruits apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'était une femme. Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux attachés, et des yeux d'un brun profond presque noir. Elle portait une longue blouse blanche, qui laissait apparaître cependant un chemisier rose et une jupe marron. Elle avait un regard confiant et souriait.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et passa une main sur son front. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la fraîcheur de la jeune femme traverser sa peau. Rassurée, elle esquissa un large sourire.

- Contente de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillé, murmura-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il voulut répondre, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge asséchée. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme en saisissant un verre d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il sentit le liquide frais couler en lui, il se calma immédiatement. Une fois son souffle redevenu normal, il ouvrit lentement sa bouche.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Vous avez subi un gros choc, c'est normal que vous ayez du mal. Mais bientôt, vous serez de nouveau en pleine forme, lui assura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça doucement. La jeune femme perdit alors son sourire, et posa un regard inquiet sur lui.

- Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, commença-t-elle, mais il est important que je le fasse. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, et le regard de la jeune femme sembla s'appesantir d'avantage.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui vous êtes ?

Il était sur le point de lui répondre, quand il sentit soudain une sourde angoisse le gagner. Un sentiment de peur l'envahissant progressivement tandis qu'il fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre indice.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Il ne se rappelait de rien.

Inquiet à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il posa un regard angoissé sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça aussi, ça vous reviendra. Il faudra juste du temps, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

Légèrement rassuré, il se détendit quelque peu. La jeune femme se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

- Pour commencer, je vais vous apprendre deux ou trois choses qui devraient vous aider à vous souvenir. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie du SGC, une base militaire secrète terrienne.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'assimiler ces réponses, et reprit d'un ton plus fébrile que jamais.

- Et vous êtes le général Jack O'Neill…

Une semaine plus tard, infirmerie du SGC : 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla cette fois-ci, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup mieux que tous ces derniers jours. La jeune femme qu'il avait vue à son premier réveil, Carolyn Lam lui avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait, était revenue le voir presque chaque jour, soit pour lui apporter à manger, le soigner, ou simplement s'assurer qu'il allait bien. . Elle ne lui avait pas posé d'autres question. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter le peu qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à demander autre chose.

Et pourtant, tellement de questions le submergeaient… À commencer par qui était-il, que lui était-il arrivé, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas… ?

Selon le docteur Lam, il s'appelait Jack. Jack O'Neill. Mais cela ne lui disait strictement rien. Et pourtant c'était son nom. Quant à son métier – général - il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce en quoi il consistait. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de rien.

C'était une impression très dérangeante. Le fait de ne rien savoir le mettait dans un malaise indescriptible. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler. Sans doute devait-ce être son caractère…

Il se redressa quand des bruits de pas familiers retentirent dans le couloir. Certainement… zut ! Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Fichue mémoire… Même elle, qui l'avait certainement veillé ces six dernières nuits et s'était admirablement occupée de lui, il n'était pas capable de se souvenir plus d'une heure de son nom.

- Bonjour Jack, lança Carolyn en entrant, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

- Je vais mieux… docteur Lam, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

- Contente de le savoir, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas de quelque chose, je suppose ? ajouta-t-elle plus sérieuse.

Jack secoua négativement la tête.

- Et bien, je vais vous amener quelques personnes qui devraient vous y aider, continua la doctoresse.

Jack lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Jusqu'à présent, je leur avais demandé de ne pas venir à cause de votre état de santé. Mais ils ont beaucoup insisté et étant donné que vous vous sentez mieux…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit signe de venir à quelqu'un que Jack ne pouvait voir, et quelques secondes plus tard, apparurent trois personnes devant lui. Il s'agissait de trois hommes.

Le premier paraissait le plus jeune. Les cheveux bruns et courts, plutôt grand, le regard taquin, il paraissait sûr de lui et inspirait la sympathie. Le second en revanche, un grand noir taillé dans une armoire à glace et portant un étrange symbole sur le front, devait être plutôt du genre à se faire des ennemis que des amis. Pourtant, il arborait en ce moment même un regard tellement expressif que Jack en fut troublé. Le troisième homme enfin, était celui qui paraissait le plus ému des trois. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des lunettes, et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Jack, pas plus qu'aucun de ces trois hommes, ne parvenait à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Le premier tentait de rassembler autant que possible ses pensées dans l'espoir de se souvenir, et les trois autres étaient visiblement incapables de détacher leur regard de ce compagnon qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu depuis longtemps.

Carolyn Lam sentit indéniablement qu'elle était de trop.

- Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-elle. Si jamais il y a un quelconque problème appelez-moi.

Elle referma doucement la porte, laissant les quatre hommes seuls. Un long silence s'installa. Finalement, Jack se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Désolé de vous dire ça mais… je ne connais pas vos noms, acheva-t-il gêné. Quant à moi, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire comment je m'appelle. Tous ceux que j'ai vus me connaissent, alors…

Il avait rajouté cela pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il avait sentie se refroidir étrangement à l'évocation de sa perte de mémoire. Il n'avait voulu blesser en aucun cas ses trois visiteurs, d'autant plus qu'il avait le sentiment d'être étroitement lié à eux. Il avait ressenti un incroyable sentiment de bien-être à leur arrivée, un peu comme si leur simple présence avait suffi à le rassurer. Jack ne se rappelait pas d'eux, mais il était persuadé qu'une profonde amitié les unissait.

L'homme qui portait des lunettes s'approcha alors de lui et lui adressa un sourire confiant.

- Bien sûr que c'est inutile Jack, dit-il finalement.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Il avait le sentiment que la présence de ces trois hommes allait grandement l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Ils prirent chacun une chaise et se positionnèrent autour de lui.

- Bien, pour commencer je suis Daniel Jackson, continua l'homme à lunettes. Le grand costaud là c'est Teal'c et lui le colonel Cameron Mitchell. Vous nous connaissez bien, nous sommes tous les trois vos amis, précisa-t-il.

Jack acquiesça. Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron… ces trois noms ne lui disaient pas grand chose, mais les entendre lui parut familier. Il ne dit cependant rien.

- Pendant 8 ans, Teal'c, vous et moi-même avons travaillé ensemble, continua Daniel. Vous faisiez partie du programme Stargate.

- Stargate ? répéta Jack dubitatif.

- Oui, c'est un programme d'exploration intergalactique. Nous visitons d'autres planètes et établissons des contacts avec d'autres peuples. Vous étiez le chef de notre équipe.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent.

- Wahou ! souffla-t-il. C'est pas rien !

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout entendu, crut bon de rajouter celui qui s'appelait Mitchell.

Jack lui lança un regard sceptique.

- C'est vrai que notre travail… sort de l'ordinaire, conclut Daniel en soupirant. Pour faire simple, disons que pendant sept ans, nous avons combattu la menace goa'uld, des extraterrestres parasites qui prenaient possession du corps de leur hôte et avaient une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir gouverner le monde. Nous avons également établi des liens avec de nombreux peuples, tels que les Asgards, les Nox ou les Tok'ras, et nous nous sommes fait d'autres ennemis comme les Réplicateurs…

Il s'interrompit sous le regard ahuri de Jack.

- Vous avez bien dit « pour faire simple » ? s'exclama-t-il en mimant deux guillemets de ses mains. Parce que si vous comptiez me ménager, je peux vous assurer que c'est loupé.

Les trois hommes sourirent à son attitude, et Jack en conclut qu'il devait déjà se comporter comme ça avant son accident.

- Daniel Jackson a pourtant été des plus brefs, lança Teal'c d'une voix grave et stoïque.

Jack lui lança un regard de travers, et se mit à fixer avec insistance le front du géant.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, dit-il finalement, mais vous êtes quoi exactement ?

Cameron et Daniel se jetèrent un regard amusé.

- C'est un jaffa, expliqua l'archéologue. Des porteurs de symbiotes goa'ulds.

Jack soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, sa vie était loin d'être simple, et il pressentait que les explications de Daniel l'étaient encore moins. Il risquait d'en avoir pour longtemps avant de retrouver la mémoire…

- Ecoutez les gars, je sais que vous voulez m'aider, commença-t-il donc un peu nerveux, mais…

- Nous sommes vos amis Jack, le coupa Daniel en le regardant fixement.

Jack ne répondit pas. D'une part, il ne pouvait guère approuver ou contredire l'affirmation de Daniel étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, et d'autre part, il pressentait que l'archéologue avait d'autre chose à lui dire.

- Je sais que pour le moment, vous ne vous souvenez de rien, mais sachez que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider.

Il marqua une courte pause.

- Vous nous avez terriblement manqué Jack, souffla-t-il en baissant subitement la tête. Nous… nous ne pensions pas vous revoir.

Jack l'observa avec attention. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un abordait avec plus ou moins de précisions le sujet de sa perte de mémoire.

- Que m'est-il arrivé exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement assurée.

À ces mots, Daniel releva la tête. Il consulta brièvement Teal'c et Cameron d'un regard, comme pour avoir leur approbation, et se tourna de nouveau vers Jack.

- Il y a de cela 6 mois, commença-t-il, vous avez eu un grave accident de voiture. Vous rentriez chez vous quand un camion vous a foncé droit dessus, projetant votre voiture dans le ravin situé au bord de la route. Des médecins ont été immédiatement dépêchés sur place, et vous ont amené ici même, dans cette infirmerie. Ils se sont battus pour vous sauver mais… cela n'a pas été suffisant. Vous êtes décédé à peine quelques minutes après votre arrivée.

Daniel s'arrêta quelques secondes, afin de laisser à Jack le temps d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Il avait conscience que ça ne devait guère être facile pour lui.

- Je ne comprends pas, parvint finalement à dire Jack. Vous venez de dire que j'étais mort. Si tel était le cas, logiquement, je ne devrais pas me trouver là.

Daniel esquissa un piètre sourire.

- En réalité vous n'êtes mort que quelques secondes.

Le regard plus qu'étonné que lui lança Jack l'incita à continuer.

- Vous avez effectué l'ascension…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Jack se glissa lentement dans sa couverture une fois que le docteur Lam eut fermé la porte, après avoir effectué un énième examen. La jeune femme lui avait assuré que demain, il devrait normalement pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Bizarrement, cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas plus réjoui que ça.

Les images de cette journée envahirent alors progressivement son esprit.

Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron.

Et oui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs noms.

Un lourd soupir déchira le silence de l'infirmerie. Ces trois hommes ne lui avaient pas dit grand chose aujourd'hui. Du moins, rien de très personnel. Ils lui avaient parlé de son travail, des nombreuses missions qu'ils avaient effectué tous ensemble, de ses fonctions de général, des nombreuses fois où il avait sauvé le monde… et enfin de sa mort.

Ou plutôt… sa « presque-mort ».

Daniel lui avait dit qu'il avait effectué l'ascension. Un mot plus que bizarre selon Jack. Il avait eu du mal à saisir le sens des propos de l'archéologue : s'élever à un autre niveau de conscience était plutôt flou pour lui. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille.

Il poussa un autre soupir.

Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron lui avaient parlé, certes, mais ils avaient surtout semé encore plus de questions dans son esprit. Pire que ça, Jack avait le sentiment que ses amis (il s'était finalement résolu à les appeler ainsi) lui cachaient délibérément quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas dit un seul mot sur sa vie privée. À croire que toute son existence tournait autour de son travail. Il avait bien essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez, mais à chaque fois ils avaient éludé la question.

Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas de sens… ça n'avait pas de sens !

D'un geste rageur, Jack envoya un de ses coussins à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il détestait l'incertitude, il détestait ne pas comprendre.

Se résignant finalement à laisser ces diverses réflexions de côté, il se décida à dormir. Et bien que le sommeil mit un certain temps à venir, il réussit tout de même à passer une nuit calme, sans rêves.

Quelques jours plus tard, infirmerie du SGC : 

- Ça ne vous dit rien ?

Jack jeta un regard lourd de sens à Daniel, qui esquissa une grimace d'excuse. Depuis maintenant cinq minutes, Jack tentait non sans peine de mettre un nom sur les diverses photos que lui montrait son ami. Toutes ces photos représentaient des personnes que Jack avait connues ou côtoyées durant ces dernières années. Actuellement, il observait le portrait d'un homme moyennement âgé, le crâne chauve, un ventre bedonnant, vêtu d'un costume militaire d'apparat.

En voyant cette photo, Jack n'avait mis que quelques secondes à peine pour savoir que cet homme avait énormément compté pour lui. Il n'aurait su dire exactement dans quelle mesure, mais il était sûr d'avoir été très proche de lui. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son nom. Rien à faire. Il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, il avait l'impression que le nom de cet homme lui échappait dès qu'il s'en approchait. Comme si une partie de son esprit lui était délibérément fermée.

- Alors ? répéta Daniel d'une voix emplie d'espoir.

Jack n'osa même pas jeter un regard à l'archéologue. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard et y lire de la déception lorsqu'il lui avouerait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée du nom de cet homme ventru et chauve. Durant toute la semaine, Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron s'étaient relayés pour venir le voir à l'infirmerie et l'aider à recouvrir la mémoire, sans grand résultat. À chacune de leurs visites, Jack s'en était terriblement voulu de les décevoir. Mais pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, rien ne lui revenait. Et plus Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron essayaient de l'aider, plus il éprouvait ce sentiment d'échec.

- Faites un effort Jack, réitéra Daniel. C'est important.

- Je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux Daniel, rétorqua Jack sur un ton sec. Mais ça ne me dit rien. Rien du tout. Je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir très bien connu cet homme, ajouta-t-il en montrant la photo, mais je suis incapable de vous dire de qui il s'agit.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! s'exclama Daniel en perdant patience. Concentrez-vous !

La colère de Jack monta d'un cran.

- Vous croyez que c'est facile ? lâcha-t-il glacial. Vous croyez que je le fais exprès ?

- Franchement je me le demande ! répliqua Daniel sur le même ton. Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que vous êtes ici, et rien n'a changé ! Pourtant, vous devriez déjà avoir commencé à retrouver la mémoire…

- PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ! s'écria Jack. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit en regardant cette photo, c'est le mot Homer ! Et sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ça puisse être son nom !

Il s'arrêta subitement, conscient cette fois d'être allé trop loin. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver ainsi. Le pauvre Daniel n'y était pour rien après tout. Jack était d'ailleurs sur le point de lui présenter des excuses lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'archéologue.

Un regard à l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un regard joyeux. Rassuré. Heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? marmonna Jack sur la défensive.

-Vous avez dit Homer, répondit fébrilement Daniel. Vous avez dit Homer !

- Et ? Ce n'est pas son nom, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Homer est le nom du héros de votre série préférée ! s'exclama Daniel. Homer Simpson ! Un grand chauve un peu ventru !

Jack lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Génial ! D'après ce que vous venez de me dire, je suis incapable de faire la différence entre la réalité et une… une quoi au fait ? Une série ?

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Cela signifie que vous commencez à vous souvenir ! C'est encore un peu confus, c'est sûr, mais ça commence à vous revenir.

Jack ne répondit pas, guère convaincu par ce qu'avançait Daniel. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder d'autres photos. Malheureusement, aucune d'entre elles ne rappela quoi que ce soit d'autres à Jack. Dans la soirée, le docteur Lam vint les voir.

- Alors ? Comment va notre malade ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant en note les mesures des nombreux appareils reliés à Jack.

- Ça va, marmonna ce dernier en grimaçant.

Il détestait lorsque le docteur Lam venait lui faire une piqûre.

- Il commence à se souvenir, ajouta Daniel ravi.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, approuva le docteur Lam. J'en ai une moi aussi. Ce soir, vous ne dormirez pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans votre lit.

À ces mots, Jack retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur.

- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Je veux dire… là où j'habitais avant ?

Une étrange lueur apparut alors dans les yeux de Daniel et du docteur. Ils échangèrent un bref regard entendu qui se voulait discret, mais qui n'échappa pas à Jack. Ce dernier ne comprenait guère leur réaction. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Sa maison avait brûlé ou quoi ? Décidément, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait…

-Je crois que pour le moment, il vaut mieux que vous emménagiez dans les quartiers de la base, répondit finalement le docteur Lam en retrouvant son sourire habituel. Vous verrez, ils sont très confortables.

- Et puis, Teal'c et Cameron y ont transporté certaines de vos affaires personnelles, ajouta Daniel. Elles vous aideront à vous rappeler.

Jack acquiesça doucement.

- C'est par là.

Daniel lui indiqua un couloir sur la droite, puis ils tournèrent de nouveau à gauche. Après plusieurs bifurcations, une descente dans l'ascenseur, ils atteignirent enfin leur destination, à savoir une petite porte métallique isolée au bout d'un couloir. Devant, se tenaient, l'un les bras croisés, l'autres les mains jointes dans le dos, Cameron et Teal'c. Ils affichaient un large sourire.

- C'est gentil d'être venu spécialement pour mon emménagement officiel, plaisanta Jack.

- On n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde, répliqua Cameron du tac au tac.

Jack lui adressa un sourire et pénétra sans plus de cérémonie dans sa nouvelle chambre, suivi de près par Teal'c, Cameron et Daniel.

La pièce est plutôt sommaire. Un lit, une étagère, une table de chevet agrémentée d'une lampe, et une affreuse peinture suspendue au mur et censée représenter une coupe de fruit. Si l'on s'arrêtait à cette simple description, l'infirmerie avait sans doute plus de charme, mais la chambre était parsemée d'une quantité incroyable d'objets.

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche.

- Vos objets personnels, crut bon de préciser Daniel, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Et vos préférés, ajouta Cameron.

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, bien trop absorbé par ce qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha d'un curieux objet formé d'un tube soutenu par trois pieds et orienté en direction du plafond.

-Il s'agit de votre télescope O'Neill, dit Teal'c d'un ton calme. Vous aimiez regarder les étoiles.

- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack qui venait de saisir un long bâton au bout duquel pendait une ficelle.

- Votre canne à pêche préférée.

Jack observait l'objet en question durant quelques secondes, puis son regard accrocha la commode située contre le mur. Ce n'était pas tant cette dernière qui l'intéressait, mais plutôt le cadre photo qui reposait dessus. Avec une infinie précaution, Jack s'en saisit et observa avec attention la photo. Elle représentait un petit garçon aux yeux rieurs, les cheveux bruns en bataille, un gant de base-ball et une batte à la main. Il avait l'air très heureux.

Daniel, Cameron et Teal'c échangèrent un long regard devenu triste.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jack sans se retourner.

Un long silence accueillit sa question.

- Ça, c'est à vous de nous le dire, répondit finalement Daniel.

Cameron referma avec précaution la porte, et se lança à la suite de Teal'c et Daniel. Ces derniers marchaient silencieusement, visiblement plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Alors ? Vous croyez qu'il va se rappeler ? De Charly, je veux dire… demanda Cameron en rompant ainsi le silence.

- C'est son fils, répondit simplement Daniel. Il s'en souviendra.

- Oui mais… il ne se souvient même pas de Sam, alors…

- Elle aussi, il ne devrait pas tarder à s'en rappeler.

- Elle ne veut toujours pas le voir ?

- Non, murmura Daniel en soupirant. Elle ne peut pas. Pas encore.

- Mais il va bien falloir qu'elle vienne le voir ! s'emporta Cameron. Sinon le général O'Neill ne s'en sortira pas !

- Nous devons respecter son choix colonel Mitchell, dit Teal'c qui jusque-là avait gardé le silence.

- Mais tout ça ne sert à rien ! continua Cameron. Elle se fait juste du mal, et à lui aussi.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à nous de décider, trancha le jaffa d'un ton ferme.

Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se contenta finalement d'un soupir agacé.

- De toute façon, elle sera bien obligée de lui parler, maugréa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ne serait-ce que parce que lui finira par se rappeler.

- C'est vrai, mais d'ici là, nous n'avons rien à dire, rétorqua Daniel. Au fait, où est Sam ? Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.

- Elle a préféré rester chez elle, répondit Cameron. Avec Thomas…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Daniel de pousser un profond soupir.

- Espérons que tout cela ne tournera pas à la catastrophe, acheva-t-il finalement, probablement plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons.

Ce fut le bruit sec et assourdissant d'une détonation qui réveilla Jack en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade, le front perlé de sueur, il se releva brusquement en scrutant la chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'il était seul et que, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, personne ne lui avait tiré dessus. Rassuré, il se recoucha lentement sur son lit, le cœur néanmoins encore secoué. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu le bruit d'une arme…

Perplexe, il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et son regard tomba sur la photo du petit garçon. Et en une fraction de seconde, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Le rire de ce petit garçon. Sa voix. Son odeur. Ses joies, ses peines, ses fous rires, ses peurs…

Son nom… Charly… Il s'appelait Charly.

Fou de joie, Jack se rua hors de son lit, s'empara de la photo et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

CHARLY ! … C-H-A-R-L-Y !

Il se souvenait ! Il se rappelait ! C'était son fils ! Son petit garçon !

Ne prenant pas garde aux gens qu'il bousculait sur son passage, Jack se précipita dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton pour se rendre à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il fallait absolument qu'il voie Daniel. À mesure que l'ascenseur descendait, Jack revoyait défiler dans sa tête des images de ce petit garçon.

Il le revoyait faisant ses premiers pas, disant ses premiers mots, mangeant du chocolat le visage barbouillé, jouant avec sa batte de base-ball, faisant du vélo, dessinant, chahutant…

L'ascenseur se rouvrit, et Jack courut en direction de l'infirmerie. Il revoyait Charly lui affirmant avec fierté que lui aussi plus tard, deviendrait militaire. Qu'il défendrait le monde des méchants. Il le revoyait jouant avec un pistolet en jouet, et puis soudain…

- Tiens Jack, vous êtes déjà réveillé ?

La voix de Daniel lui apparut lointaine, le tirant peu à peu du cauchemar où il venait de plonger.

- Jack ? Jack, ça va ?

Jack reprit finalement ses esprits. Secouant légèrement la tête, il constata qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et que Daniel était penché vers lui, un bras sur son épaule et le regard inquiet.

- Oui Daniel, ne vous en faites pas. Je… je vais bien, réussit enfin à articuler Jack.

L'inquiétude de l'archéologue ne disparut pourtant pas. Son regard accrocha alors la photo que Jack tenait fermement dans sa main et il comprit.

- Je suis désolé Jack, murmura Daniel en relâchant son ami.

Le corps de Jack fut alors secoué de soubresauts, et pendant un instant Daniel crut qu'il pleurait. C'est alors qu'il perçut son rire agité et nerveux.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Jack entre deux hoquets, et dire que… Dire que j'étais impatient à l'idée de vous dire que j'avais retrouvé son nom. Charly, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est bien ça, acquiesça Daniel avec difficulté.

Jack cessa alors de rire, et son regard se porta sur la photo.

- C'est avec mon arme qu'il s'est tué ? Mon arme de service que j'avais oubliée de ranger ?

Daniel hocha la tête.

- Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Une dizaine d'années ?

- Quinze ans.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Daniel ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

- Jack… commença-t-il finalement, je sais ce que vous ressentez mais…

- Vous savez ? s'emporta Jack. Vous savez ce que je ressens ? Daniel, je viens de découvrir que mon fils s'est tué à cause de moi ! Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ?

- Non… bien sûr que non, balbutia l'archéologue, surpris par la violence de son ami. Ce que je veux dire… c'est que je comprends cette inquiétude qui vous tenaille. Ce sentiment d'incertitude. Vous brûlez d'envie de retrouver la mémoire, et en même temps, vous avez une peur panique d'en savoir plus sur vous-même. Vous craignez de découvrir que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien, ou que vous avez fait des choses que vous regrettez. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer Jack, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Vous êtes un type formidable et vous méritez d'avoir une vie à nouveau normale.

Jack sentit des larmes sournoises perler au coin de ses yeux mais il tint bon. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant Daniel.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Comment avez-vous surmonté ça ?

Daniel lui lança un regard étonné.

- Comment savez-vous que… ?

- Calmez-vous Daniel, je ne me souviens de rien, le coupa Jack en levant une main. Mais pour arriver à décrire aussi bien ce que je ressens, vous avez sûrement dû passer par cette épreuve vous aussi.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Daniel.

- Vous êtes plutôt perspicace vous, murmura-t-il.

- Une de mes nombreuses qualités que je découvre peu à peu, répliqua Jack en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, tous deux heureux de pouvoir partager un tel moment de complicité.

- Que s'est-il passé Daniel ? demanda finalement Jack. Que s'est-il passé de si terrible et que vous vous évertuez tous à me cacher ? Et ne me mentez pas, prévint-il en voyant l'archéologue ouvrir la bouche, je ne vous croirai pas. Vous m'avez dit que je méritais d'avoir une vie à nouveau normale, mais je ne sais pratiquement rien de cette vie. Bien sûr, vous m'avez plus que détaillé ma vie professionnelle, mais je vous parle de ma vie privée. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et je préférerais que vous me le disiez vous-même plutôt que d'avoir à le découvrir tout seul, acheva-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Daniel avait depuis longtemps détourné son regard de celui de Jack. Il ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire en lui. Dieu sait pourtant qu'il aurait aimé tout lui dire. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait promis…

- Jack… j'aimerais que tout soit plus simple mais…

- Daniel, le coupa Jack sur un ton sans équivoque, s'il vous plaît.

Daniel se tourna alors vers Jack, et durant quelques secondes, il tenta de lutter. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Finalement, l'archéologue baissa la tête en signe de reddition. Sans un regard pour Jack, il enfila sa veste qu'il avait posée peu de temps auparavant sur un lit, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Daniel, où allez-vous ? demanda Jack en partant à sa suite.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je vais faire, se contenta de répondre son ami.

Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Jack fasse le moindre mouvement. Les bras ballants, la photo de Charly toujours dans sa main, il demeurait seul au milieu de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il se décida finalement à partir à la suite de l'archéologue, sûr de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

- Daniel, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

Daniel fit mine d'ignorer la question et se re-concentra sur la route. Devant son absence de réponse, Jack grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et se cala plus confortablement contre la vitre. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils avaient quitté le SGC, et déambulaient en voiture dans les rues de Colorado Springs.

Jack avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter les couloirs sombres de la base au profit des journées chaudes et ensoleillées du Colorado. En cette période de l'année, les arbres commençaient tout juste à fleurir, et une douce brise berçait les habitants. Le ciel était auréolé de nuages d'un blanc crémeux, les fleurs dépliaient doucement leurs pétales, le printemps arrivait.

Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Daniel n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Malgré toutes les questions de Jack, il avait tenu bon, ne voulant révéler sous aucun prétexte l'endroit où il le conduisait. Il se contentait simplement de fixer la route en silence, les mains crispées sur le volant. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ralentit la voiture et après avoir cherché une place libre, se gara.

- On est arrivé ? osa demander Jack tandis que Daniel coupait le moteur et descendait du véhicule.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'archéologue.

- Ah, enfin ! Vous vous décidez à m'adresser la parole ! s'exclama Jack ravi.

Mais Daniel ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il se contenta de fermer la voiture, et commença à avancer le long du trottoir. Complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de son ami, Jack mit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. La rue paraissait globalement calme, mais on pouvait entendre résonner des cris d'enfants, signe qu'une école ne devait pas se trouver loin.

- Nous ne vous avons pas tout dit Jack, lança finalement Daniel sans pour autant cesser de marcher.

L'ex-général ne l'interrompit pas, conscient qu'il n'allait certainement pas en rester là.

- Je dois vous avouer que j'étais opposé à cette idée, continua Daniel, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, mais nous nous devions de respecter son choix.

Il cessa de parler quelques instants, si bien que Jack, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, se décida à lui poser une question.

_- Son_ choix ? répéta-t-il. Mais le choix de qui ?

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un long soupir de l'archéologue, et pendant un instant, il crut de nouveau qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Finalement, Daniel sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Jack. Un peu étonné, ce dernier le prit cependant et le fixa avec attention.

Brusquement, son regard se figea et il cessa de marcher.

Daniel s'arrêta à son tour et un regard triste se dessina sur son visage. Celui de Jack avait pris une teinte décolorée, et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo.

Car il s'agissait d'une photo. Une simple photo, où deux personnes enlacées riaient aux éclats.

La première, Jack l'avait reconnue sans trop de peine, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui. Certes, il paraissait avoir les traits un peu moins tirés que maintenant et quelques cheveux encore châtains, mais c'était bien lui. Il affichait un large sourire, chose qui l'étonna puisque lui-même avait constaté cette dernière semaine qu'il n'était pas du genre à rire pour un rien. Mais bien qu'inhabituel, ce n'est pas ce fait qui avait retenu son attention. Non.

C'était la seconde personne. Celle, que sur cette photo, il tenait dans ses bras. C'était une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, mais qui lui arrivaient néanmoins légèrement au-dessus des épaules et ondulaient en cascade. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur et son regard étincelait telles des étoiles. Mais le plus beau était sans doute son sourire. Un sourire à la fois doux, apaisant, et chaleureux. Un sourire qui étirait joliment ses lèvres rosées. Un sourire que Jack aurait qualifié comme étant la plus belle chose au monde.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, et des images émergèrent alors doucement de son esprit. C'était elle. Elle une fois de plus. Encore elle. Tout le temps elle.

Ils avaient vécu ensemble, il en était persuadé maintenant. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. Et elle aussi l'aimait. Cette photo en était d'ailleurs la preuve. Ils paraissaient si heureux dessus…

- Sam… Samantha… murmura alors doucement Jack.

Daniel esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je vois que vous vous souvenez de son nom.

- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas m'en rappeler ? répliqua Jack toujours absorbé par la photo. Elle et moi…

Sa voix mourut avant de finir sa phrase. Son regard détendu et presque joyeux quelques secondes auparavant, laissa alors place à une tristesse sans nom, et son visage dévasté se porta sur Daniel.

- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vue à la base. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est…

- Ne vous en faites pas, le coupa Daniel en comprenant où Jack voulait en venir, elle va bien.

À ces mots, Jack sentit son cœur se soulager d'un grand poids. Mais presque immédiatement, un autre sentiment l'assaillit.

- Mais alors… où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu me voir ?

Daniel baissa tristement les yeux.

- Elle avait ses raisons Jack, et ce n'est pas à moi de vous les expliquer.

Jack tiqua légèrement.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? Vous auriez pu me dire tout ça à la base.

- Regardez bien cette photo Jack. Elle devrait vous aider à vous rappeler d'autre chose, répondit Daniel avec un air énigmatique.

Légèrement étonné, Jack fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Daniel voulait en venir. Il avait contemplé plus qu'attentivement cette photo, et s'était imprégné du moindre détail concernant Sam. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Néanmoins, devant le regard assuré de son ami, il se replongea dans la photographie.

Lui et Sam étaient assis sur un petit muret, et derrière eux s'étendait à perte de vue l'océan. Quelques nuages étaient éparpillés dans le ciel, et une légère brise faisait virevolter les cheveux de Sam. Celle-ci portait une petite robe de couleur rose à fines bretelles, qui redessinait à la perfection les contours de son corps.

Comme mu par une soudaine volonté, Jack se pencha alors plus attentivement sur la photo, et effleura du bout des doigts le ventre de Sam.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

- Oh mon Dieu… balbutia-t-il en manquant de trébucher.

Et soudain, toute sa mémoire lui revint.

Une semaine plus tôt, salle de debriefing : 

Samantha s'assit presque comme une automate autour de la salle de debriefing, entre Daniel et le général Landry, tandis que Teal'c, Cameron et le docteur Carolyn Lam prenaient place en face d'eux.

Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Comme si elle avait un étau autour du cœur qui se resserrait un peu plus à chaque battement. Et les visages graves de ses coéquipiers et amis n'arrangeaient rien. Dans un bref sursaut de courage qu'elle puisa au plus profond d'elle-même, elle consentit à prendre la parole.

- Si vous me disiez ce qui se passe, murmura-t-elle.

En arrivant à la base ce matin, elle avait déjà senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer quoi, mais elle avait eu cette sensation très désagréable. Elle n'était pas particulièrement superstitieuse, bien au contraire, mais elle avait appris très tôt à se fier à ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ce qu'elle avait alors ressenti en pénétrant dans la base était justement le genre de chose auquel il fallait prêter attention.

- Ce matin, SG-3 est parti en mission sur une planète nommée P4R765, commença finalement Landry d'un ton inhabituellement peu assuré. Ils avaient pour consigne d'établir s'il y avait ou non du naquadah sur cette planète.

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils et son appréhension grandit de plus belle.

- Ils ont marché pendant plus de quatre heures sous un soleil cuisant avant d'arriver près d'un ancien temple, poursuivit le général. À première vue il semblait désert, pas le moindre habitant. Mais… en fouillant un peu ils ont découvert quelque chose.

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que si le général Landry l'avait appelée en pleine après-midi pendant ses jours de congés, c'était pour un problème en rapport avec la Porte ou alors avec l'invasion toujours croissante des Ori dans la galaxie.

Ces derniers temps, plus que jamais, leur menace se faisait de plus en plus grande, et le moment de la confrontation semblait désormais inévitable.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait pénétré dans la base et croisé les regards plus qu'inquiets de ses amis, elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de cela. Ce qui venait d'arriver ne concernait qu'elle et elle seule. Et le fait que le général Landry d'habitude clair et précis mette autant de temps à aller au but n'était pas pour la rassurer, bien au contraire…

- Général, si vous me disiez exactement de quoi il s'agit, proposa Sam d'une voix douce.

Landry sembla hésiter quelques secondes et devant le regard bleu, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce temple.

Sam n'aurait jamais cru que son cœur pourrait atteindre une telle vitesse. Une idée s'était mise à germer dans son esprit. Une idée folle, incroyable, inconcevable…

Daniel se tourna vers la jeune femme et d'une voix douce et tremblante, prononça ces mots qu'elle espérait et redoutait tant.

- Il s'agit de Jack, Sam. C'est lui. Il est revenu.

Les yeux soudain brillants et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle porta une main à sa bouche. Les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'ici réussies à retenir tant bien que mal se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

Au fond d'elle-même elle le savait. Elle le savait avant de rentrer dans cette salle de debriefing, avant que ses amis ne l'appellent, avant même qu'elle ne pénètre dans la base.

Il était revenu.

Autour d'elle, plus personne ne disait mot. Tous avaient conscience de ce qu'elle devait éprouver en ce moment.

Réprimant avec difficulté un sanglot, Sam releva fébrilement la tête.

- Comment… comment a-t-il… ? bégaya-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Pour le moment, on ne sait absolument pas comment cela a pu se produire, la coupa Landry en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Mais étant donné le fait qu'il ne se rappelle de rien, continua Carolyn, nous pensons qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'au docteur Jackson lors de sa propre Ascension, excepté les nombreuses blessures et contusions que son corps présentait. Apparemment, le général O'Neill devait se trouver sur cette planète depuis plusieurs jours et si SG-4 n'était pas passé par là…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Sam ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- Si la situation est identique à celle de Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c d'un ton solennel, O'Neill ne devrait pas tarder à retrouver la mémoire. Il n'avait fallu que quelques mois au docteur Jackson.

- C'est exact, approuva ce dernier, et il faudra énormément l'entourer. Le soutien que nous lui apporterons sera primordial. Il nous posera certainement des questions pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Nous devrons lui répondre le plus précisément possible.

- Et vous pensez que rien qu'avec ça il va retrouver la mémoire ? demanda Cameron sceptique.

- Si l'on s'en réfère à la propre expérience du docteur Jackson, oui, confirma Carolyn. Cela dit rien n'est joué. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le général O'Neill doit également se remettre de ses blessures.

Cette dernière phrase du docteur Lam provoqua un lourd silence dans la salle. Teal'c, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, s'avança légèrement et posa ses mains sur la table.

- Et qu'en pense le colonel Carter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient précédemment exprimés tournèrent la tête vers Sam. Cette dernière n'avait effectivement rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa tête reposant entre ses mains, elle fixait d'un air absent la table de debriefing.

- Sam, vous allez bien ? demanda Cameron.

Semblant alors émerger subitement, la jeune femme releva les yeux et reporta son attention sur ses compagnons. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

- Je… je…

Aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se releva alors précipitamment, eut juste le temps de murmurer un vague « excusez-moi » entre deux sanglots, et se rua hors de la salle sous les regards attristés de ses amis. Ces derniers n'avaient pas fait un seul geste, ni prononcé un seul mot. Et ils firent de même lorsque Teal'c se leva à son tour, et disparut silencieusement à la suite du colonel Carter.

Sam referma avec rage la porte de son laboratoire. De longues larmes parsemaient son visage désemparé mais elle s'en fichait. Au contraire, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur, telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. À vrai dire, une myriade de sentiments s'étaient emparées d'elle dans cette salle de debriefing.

Joie, soulagement, incompréhension, colère, peur…

Les larmes lui avaient alors paru être la meilleure solution pour évacuer toutes ces émotions. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à pleurer sans doute comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

Il était revenu.

Jack était revenu.

Il était revenu et elle pleurait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était parti bon sang ! Il avait fait son choix ! Il avait clairement signifié qu'elles étaient ses priorités désormais. Et elle n'en faisait plus partie. Elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Quand Jack avait péri dans cet accident de voiture, elle avait cru mourir elle aussi. Elle avait eu mal à un tel point lorsque le général Landry le lui avait annoncé…

Puis à peine quelques heures plus tard, c'était une joie incommensurable qui l'avait submergée.

Jack avait fait l'Ascension.

Il était encore vivant. Une part de lui subsistait dans ce monde. Il n'était pas véritablement mort. Elle allait pouvoir le revoir.

Mais les jours, puis les semaines et les mois avaient passé et Jack n'était jamais revenu. Sam avait pourtant espéré. Elle savait que c'était possible. Daniel était apparu à Jack et Teal'c, il leur avait parlé et les avait soutenus dans les moments difficiles.

Mais pas une seule fois Jack ne lui était apparue à elle. À aucun moment, il ne lui avait ne serait-ce que fait sentir qu'il était là. Il était parti. Il l'avait abandonnée.

Ces mois furent les plus difficiles que Sam eut jamais connus. Elle oscillait entre attente et désespoir, crainte et soulagement, nostalgie et peur du futur. Jack n'était plus là certes, mais il n'était pas mort. Devait-elle être en deuil ou attendre son retour ? Devait-elle se résigner ou continuer à y croire ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Si tous ses amis n'avaient pas été là pour la soutenir, elle aurait probablement sombré. Mais heureusement, ils l'avaient entouré de tendresse, de soutien, de réconfort… et surtout d'amour. Grâce à eux, elle avait lentement remonté la pente.

Grâce à eux, et à Thomas.

Thomas.

Son petit bout de chou. Son ange. Son bébé. La plus belle réussite de sa vie.

Son fils à elle.

Le fils de Jack.

Leur enfant.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse que le jour où son fils était né. Elle et Jack l'avaient tant espéré…

Et il était arrivé par un matin d'avril, avec ses yeux chocolat et sa petite frimousse. Ils avaient été si heureux à cet instant… Sam ne se doutait alors absolument pas que du jour au lendemain sa vie allait tourner au cauchemar.

Quelques semaines après le premier anniversaire de Thomas, ce terrible accident de voiture survenait et Jack mourrait.

Jack faisait l'Ascension.

Jack était vivant.

Jack ne revenait pas.

Jack les abandonnait.

- Samantha ?

Sam sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix grave de Teal'c résonna dans le couloir. Elle eut à peine le temps de chasser ses larmes que le jaffa pénétrait dans la pièce, et prenait place sur le sol, à ses côtés. Sans rien dire bien sûr.

Teal'c ne disait jamais rien. Il ne jugeait pas. Il n'émettait aucun avis. Il se contentait d'être là. Une présence rassurante sur qui se reposer. Mais Sam ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter. Pas maintenant.

- Teal'c, murmura-t-elle, je vous en prie laissez-moi.

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil.

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans cet état colonel Carter.

Comme pour corroborer ses dires, le jaffa alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'eut même pas la force de protester, parfaitement consciente que cela ne découragerait nullement son ami.

- Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule vous, maugréa cependant Sam pour la forme.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport entre ma tête et un tel équidé, rétorqua Teal'c placide.

Sam ne put empêcher un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Teal'c le remarqua et le lui rendit. Ce moment de complicité n'était pas le premier qu'ils partageaient. Sam avait toujours su trouver un réconfort solide auprès de son ami jaffa. Il ne disait rien, se contentant juste d'être à ses côtés et de la soutenir, mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Irrémédiablement, cette scène rappela à Sam un autre moment qu'elle avait vécu bien des années auparavant. Le jour où Jack et Maybourne avaient disparu sur cette fameuse lune… Comme aujourd'hui, Teal'c avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, et il était venu la voir.

N'y tenant plus, Sam laissa alors échapper un premier sanglot, puis un deuxième et un troisième… Elle alla finalement trouver les bras puissants de Teal'c, qui l'accueillit avec joie.

- C'est trop dur Teal'c, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule, le visage baigné de larmes. Je n'y arriverai pas… je ne pourrai pas.

- Bien sûr que si colonel Carter, vous êtes une femme forte, répondit le jaffa d'une voix sincère.

Sam se recula légèrement et chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle d'une voix fébrile. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je devrais être ravie de le revoir. Je devrais pleurer de joie, pas de tristesse. Mais une part de moi s'y refuse. Une part de moi qui ne veut sous aucun prétexte revivre ça.

Teal'c afficha un regard compatissant.

- Vous avez beaucoup souffert Samantha, et il est normal que vous ayez peur. Mais ne faites pas rejaillir votre souffrance et votre peur sur O'Neill. Je suis persuadé que pour lui aussi ça n'a pas été facile.

Sam laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Pas facile pour lui ? répéta-t-elle ironique. Je vous rappelle que c'est lui qui a choisi. C'est lui qui n'est jamais revenu.

- Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix, objecta le jaffa. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui s'est passé durant son Ascension.

- Non, nous n'en savons rien, reprit Sam d'une voix soudain redevenue triste et nostalgique.

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel Sam sembla s'être perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, Teal'c reprit :

- La seule chose dont je suis sûr colonel Carter, c'est qu'O'Neill va avoir besoin d'aide. De la vôtre plus que n'importe qui. Vous êtes la seule qui puisse l'aider à reconstituer sa vie.

À ces mots, le visage de Sam devint soudain blême et des frissons incontrôlables parcoururent son corps.

- Pas ça Teal'c, gémit-elle. Tout mais pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre tout ça.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

- Samantha…

- Non Teal'c, c'est hors de question ! trancha la jeune femme de plus en plus fébrile. Il me faut plus de temps. Je ne suis pas encore prête à le regarder, à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Teal'c s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais devant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, il fut incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile et vulnérable, elle qui était d'ordinaire si forte. Et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez… s'inclina-t-il donc. Mais pour ce qui est de Thomas…

- Ne lui dites rien non plus ! s'exclama Sam avec force. Il ne doit pas savoir. Pas tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous fassiez le bon choix colonel Carter, soupira le jaffa. Mais… je le respecte.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne fais que protéger ma famille Teal'c, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais colonel Carter. Je sais.

La conversation s'était terminée ainsi. Teal'c n'avait plus rien dit, approuvant silencieusement le choix de la jeune femme. Mais pour ce qui était des autres, Sam avait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés. Daniel en particulier s'était insurgé contre sa décision.

- Enfin Sam, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça ! avait-il crié. Vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher !

Il lui avait fallu toute la patience du monde et le soutien de Teal'c pour venir à bout de l'archéologue. Mais ce dernier avait finalement capitulé. Il accepterait la décision de Sam, même s'il ne la comprenait pas. Le général Landry et Cameron firent de même. Seule le docteur Lam émit une objection quant au fait que cacher ces informations n'aiderait nullement Jack à retrouver la mémoire. Mais Sam refusait définitivement.

Les jours passèrent, mais la situation resta inchangée. Pas une seule fois, Sam n'était allée voir Jack. Un soir, elle avait bien failli, s'était arrêtée sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Une force invisible l'en empêchait.

Elle avait tellement peur de l'homme qu'elle allait découvrir… Comment aurait-elle pu seulement l'aider alors qu'elle-même avait tant de mal à faire la part des choses ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter.

Daniel, Cameron et Teal'c lui apportaient régulièrement de ses nouvelles, bien que celles-ci ne soient guère concluantes. Rien n'évoluait. Jack ne se rappelait de rien. Et chaque jour qui passait était une lame acérée qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le cœur de Sam. Sam, dont la seule joie était de retrouver Thomas, le soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

(Fin du flash-back)

Il n'était que quatre heures, mais le ciel était déjà couvert et le fond de l'air frais. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Sam, lorsqu'elle s'extirpa péniblement de sa voiture. Réprimant un bâillement, elle s'empara lentement des nombreux sacs en plastiques disséminés dans le coffre de sa voiture. La journée avait été longue et morose. La jeune femme avait été réveillée vers cinq heures du matin par un appel du général Landry : un virus avait envahi le terminal informatique de la base, empêchant toute commande de la Porte des Etoiles. et Sam avait dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour réactiver en temps et en heure le système de commande de la Porte des Etoiles.

D'un claquement sec, le coffre de sa voiture se referma, et le colonel se dirigea vers sa maison.

- Kate ? appela Sam en rentrant dans la maison.

Kate était la jeune fille au pair chargée de veiller sur Thomas. C'était une femme très sympathique que Sam appréciait énormément et sur laquelle elle pouvait compter.

- Kate ? Tu es là ? réitéra Sam en déposant ses courses sur la table de la cuisine.

De nouveau, personne ne répondit. L'inquiétude gagna Sam. D'ordinaire lorsque Kate s'absentait avec Thomas elle la prévenait. Cette absence n'était pas normale. Le cœur soudain battant, Sam vérifia les messages du répondeur et fit un tour rapide de la maison.

- Kate ?

Il n'y avait personne dans les chambres. Cette fois très agitée, Sam descendit les escaliers à vive allure, et manqua de renverser Daniel qui venait de la cuisine.

- Daniel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Et où sont Thomas et Kate ? Je ne les…

- Calmez-vous Sam, la rassura Daniel, Thomas va bien. Il joue dans le jardin derrière la maison.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous ne deviez pas être à la base ?

Daniel ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude de Sam remonta en flèche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était persuadée. Sans un regard pour Daniel, elle se précipita dans la cuisine, en direction du petit jardin de la maison.

Elle se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

_Sa_ voix.

Ses jambes se mirent soudain à trembler violemment. L'air sembla lui manquer. Fiévreuse, elle poussa sans même s'en rendre compte la porte du jardin. La légère brise n'atténua pas le moins du monde le feu qui irradiait son corps. Son regard troublé parcourut lentement le jardin et se posa finalement sur les deux silhouettes. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Gémissement qui fit irrémédiablement tourner la tête de l'homme.

Sam se figea brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

C'était lui. Tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Assis sur le sol, il tenait Thomas contre son cœur et un livre dans son autre main. Il avait interrompu sa lecture depuis la venue de Sam, et regardait désormais fixement cette dernière.

Jack ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le fait d'avoir enfin retrouvé la mémoire l'avait plus qu'ébranlé. Sitôt après que Daniel lui ait montré la photo, l'image de Sam et de Thomas s'était imposée dans son esprit. En quelques secondes, il avait revécu tout le film de ces dernières années.

La fois où Sam avait finalement accepté de le rejoindre dans son chalet, peu après la mort de Jacob.

Leur soulagement respectif lorsque Sam lui avait annoncé l'annulation de son mariage, et que lui-même lui avait appris sa rupture avec Kerry.

Leurs regards apaisés qui se croisaient pour ne plus se lâcher.

Leur premier baiser, si doux et léger.

Leur premiers mois ensemble, si purs et parfaits.

Sam et lui s'embrassant, se chamaillant, riant, se disputant, se réconciliant, faisant l'amour, s'aimant.

Et finalement, Sam lui annonçant qu'un petit être, fruit de leur union, avait commencé à grandir en elle.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de son fils et les larmes qui avaient alors menacé de lui échapper.

Jack avait été pris dans un tourbillon de souvenirs sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il avait eu l'impression de voir les images d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais c'était pourtant bien lui. Lui qui était mort, et les avait laissés tous les deux. Seuls.

Ne lâchant nullement Sam du regard, il se releva lentement tout en maintenant Thomas dans ses bras. Des larmes s'échappaient sans retenue des yeux saphirs de la jeune femme, qui restait figée.

Elle voulait partir, s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ce n'était pas possible, tout ça n'était pas réel. Et pourtant Jack se rapprochait irrémédiablement d'elle. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité ce moment là ? Combien de nuits avait-elle passées à prier pour que cet instant arrive enfin ? Et aujourd'hui elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

Une main chaude et douce effleura doucement sa joue, la faisant sursauter. Jack se figea instantanément, de peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Sam ferma les yeux, et lentement elle laissa son visage couler contre la large paume. Le cœur de Jack se serra lorsqu'il sentit ses larmes. Sa main caressa avec douceur le visage de la jeune femme, qui n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Il parcourut délicatement ses traits fins, effleurant son menton, remontant vers ses joues, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, et finalement s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Son pouce les frôla légèrement, et Sam ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle le regardait toujours avec douleur dans le regard. Jack sentit une lame acérée lui transpercer le cœur. La voir si fragile et sans défense lui était insupportable. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître cette souffrance.

Alors il fit la seule chose que son cœur lui dictait. Lentement, il combla les derniers centimètres entre lui et la jeune femme, et passant son bras autour de sa taille, il la fit venir tout contre lui. Sam se laissa faire sans la moindre objection et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule. S'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt de Jack, elle se laissa enfin aller contre lui. Elle respira son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Jack… murmura-t-elle enfin.

Le militaire ferma doucement les yeux et resserra son étreinte.

- Chut… je suis là Sam. Ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là.

La jeune femme sanglota doucement contre lui. Il laissa ses lèvres parcourir son front, et lui chuchota de nouveau ces mots rassurants.

- Je suis là Sam. Je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promets.

Quelques heures plus tard : 

Elle remua légèrement en sentant une odeur de plat cuisiné envahir ses narines. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle constata qu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Dehors, le soleil disparaissait petit à petit derrière le toit des maisons, et le ciel s'obscurcissait. Consciente de l'heure avancée de la journée, Sam se releva brusquement. Les souvenirs des dernières heures la submergèrent enfin. Daniel, Thomas, Jack…

La jeune femme sauta rapidement de son lit, et dévala les marches du deuxième étage. Des bruits provenant de sa cuisine lui indiquèrent la direction à suivre, et elle s'arrêta net en découvrant Jack, un tablier autour de la taille, s'affairer entre le four et la cuisinière. Thomas, assis sur sa chaise surélevée, semblait observer avec amusement son père se bagarrer avec la râpe à fromage.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment est-ce que ça marche ce truc ? s'énerva Jack en remuant la râpe dans tous les sens.

Thomas laissa échapper un rire léger, puis, apercevant sa mère, il tendit les bras en direction de la porte en prononçant vainement le mot « maman ». Alerté, Jack se figea brusquement, la râpe et un morceau de fromage dans chaque main. Sam se rapprocha et prit Thomas dans ses bras.

- Hey, coucou mon trésor, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le petit garçon sembla apprécier et il se blottit de plus belle entre les bras chauds et rassurants. Jack passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

- Heu… désolé pour le dérangement…

Sam détacha son regard de son fils et observa l'état critique de sa cuisine. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas sur la farine éparpillée de part et d'autre de la table, ou sur le four d'où s'échappait une étrange fumée. Non, son regard incertain se figea sur Jack. Elle avait encore tellement de mal à croire à tout ça. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Jack sentit son hésitation et il la couva d'un regard tendre.

- Daniel est parti il y a deux heures, expliqua-t-il. Tu t'es évanouie tout à l'heure, juste après que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sam acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête.

- Je voulais… euh… te faire un dîner, continua Jack en montrant la cuisine, mais apparemment je ne me rappelais pas que je n'étais pas doué pour ça.

Sam lui lança un regard pénétrant et Jack se fustigea intérieurement. Ramener son histoire d'ascension d'une telle manière sur le tapis n'était pas une des choses les plus intelligentes à faire. La jeune femme soupira, puis elle s'éloigna finalement de la cuisine, laissant Jack seul. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, surpris par la réaction de Sam et incapable de savoir comment réagir.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tout à l'heure, la surprise et la joie de se revoir avaient eu raison d'eux. Il ne s'était posé aucune question lorsqu'elle était apparue devant lui. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras parce que c'était la seule chose dont il était capable à ce moment-là. Cela lui avait semblé si normal et naturel qu'il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant de ce que tout ça représentait. Mais il était revenu, et cela changeait tout. Une multitude de questions l'avaient alors assailli, troublant le précieux bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de Sam et de Thomas.

Thomas… son petit garçon. Son cœur s'était gonflé de joie lorsque Daniel l'avait mené à lui. C'était lui, son fils. Ce tout petit être qui avait réussi à lui redonner foi en la vie, et à apaiser le vide laissé par Charly. C'était ses yeux à lui qu'il retrouvait dans le regard de son fils, ses yeux et sa petite frimousse insouciante. Mais c'était le sourire de Sam qu'il arborait, et la même petite lueur au fond des yeux l'habitait. Thomas était leur chair à tous les deux, leur sang. Il était la preuve ultime de l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Mais malgré cela, Sam ne l'avait pas autorisé à voir Thomas. Et elle non plus n'était pas venue. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs, il n'avait pu voir aucun d'eux. Et ça il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sam avait-elle décidé ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas osé venir ? Et pourquoi Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron ne lui avaient pas parlé d'elle avant ? Que s'était-il passé de si terrible pour que tout cela se passe ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on veuille lui cacher tant de choses ? Et Sam était-elle justement prête à lui pardonner cette chose ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de Sam. Elle n'était plus avec Thomas et Jack en conclut qu'elle était allé le coucher. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac lorsque Sam se rapprocha de lui, la mine fermée et les bras croisés.

- Je vais ranger tout ça, dit-elle d'une voix atone, tu peux partir.

Jack ôta son tablier en soupirant.

- Sam, il n'est pas question que je parte et que je vous laisse…

- Jack, s'il te plaît, implora Sam, ne complique pas les choses. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça, nous devons en parler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Sam en secouant la tête. Tu es parti. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Jack perçut le tremblement de sa voix. Il détestait faire ça. La faire souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

- Sam, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as empêché de vous voir, Thomas et toi.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais empêché, répliqua la jeune femme, c'est toi qui n'est jamais venu.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ça. Imperceptiblement, il sentit une sourde colère s'insinuer en lui. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait enfin ?

Sam remarqua le changement d'attitude de l'homme.

- Ah non, s'emporta-t-elle, ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de quoi ? répliqua Jack. De venir ici ? De voir Thomas ?

- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama Jack en perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal !

Sam laissa échapper une protestation indignée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? répéta-t-elle incrédule. Tu oses me le demander ? Tu es parti ! Voilà ce que tu as fait ! Tu nous a laissés sans aucun remord !

- Mais j'étais mort Sam ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais à ça ! cria Jack d'une forte.

- Non, tu ne l'étais pas ! Tu as choisi l'ascension et c'est là que tu nous as laissés ! hurla Sam.

Jack se figea devant le ton si désemparé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tentait visiblement de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de maîtriser ses tremblements.

- Quand tu as fait l'ascension, continua-t-elle avec rage, tu n'es jamais revenu ! Pas une seule fois ! J'étais tellement soulagée de savoir que tu n'étais pas mort, que tu vivais encore quelque part. Et je savais que tu reviendrais vers nous. Tu le pouvais, comme Daniel. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Tu n'es jamais venu !

Jack ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de rien. Il répétait inlassablement la dernière phrase de Sam dans sa tête.

_Tu n'es jamais revenu !_

Il ne comprenait pas. Daniel était venu le voir pendant son ascension, il l'avait soutenu lorsque Ba'al le torturait. Mais lui n'était jamais venu voir Sam. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas venir les voir ? Il n'aurait jamais pu les laisser un an ainsi !

- J'étais seule avec Thomas, dit soudain Sam d'une voix tremblante. Il n'avait plus que moi. Il n'avait plus que moi lorsqu'il pleurait la nuit en te demandant. Tu n'étais plus là pour le consoler ! Et moi je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout allait bien, que tu reviendrais. Alors oui, quand tu es réapparu, je n'ai pas su quoi faire ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte du choc que ça m'a fait ? Je ne voulais pas que Thomas subisse ça lui aussi, alors je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien dit et je ne suis pas venue. Je n'ai pas voulu nous infliger à nouveau ça. Mais je l'ai fait uniquement pour nous protéger.

La colère s'était progressivement effacée de la voix de Sam. Elle n'était désormais plus qu'un murmure, un chuchotement qui n'en finissait pas de meurtrir le cœur de Jack. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, les yeux fixés sur le sol, incapable d'affronter le regard de Sam.

- C'est pour ça, que tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi, termina-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Sur ces derniers mots, un lourd silence envahit la pièce.

Ça y est. Elle lui avait tout dit. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Tout ce qui bouillonnait en elle depuis qu'il était parti. Elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux, la souffrance qui s'était emparée de lui, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, il fallait qu'il sache.

Et le plus dur restait à venir…

Jack sembla enfin émerger de la stupeur qu'il l'avait envahi. Il releva doucement la tête et rencontra les yeux tourmentés de Sam.

Il était dévasté. Dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dévasté par l'enfer que Sam avait vécu à cause de lui. Dévasté par la peine et le chagrin qu'il avait causés. Il aurait tellement aimé dire à Sam qu'il y avait une raison à tout cela, qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi dans le but de lui faire du mal… Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de son ascension. Il ne pouvait donner aucune explication.

- Mon Dieu, Sam… soupira-t-il désemparé.

Sam cessa un instant de respirer. L'entendre prononcer son nom lui faisait mal désormais.

- Tu peux dormir ici ce soir, réussit-elle à articuler, mais après si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais que tu restes à la base.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Voyant qu'il ne protestait pas, Sam continua.

- Tu pourras voir Thomas autant que tu voudras. C'est ton fils. Je ne veux pas à nouveau le priver de toi.

- Merci, répondit Jack soulagé.

Sam acquiesça doucement de la tête. Jack sentit qu'elle voulait encore ajouter quelque chose. Aussi ne bougea-t-il pas, attendant patiemment.

- Je sais que pour toi, les choses n'ont pas changé, et tout est tel que tu l'as quitté il y a un an, dit-elle enfin. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est plus le cas.

Jack sentit une sourde angoisse le gagner. Il savait exactement de quoi Sam allait lui parler. Et au ton qu'elle abordait, le pire était à craindre…

- Je ne reviendrai pas vers toi cette fois.

Les mots firent à Jack l'effet d'une bombe. Il eut l'impression que son cœur volait en éclats, coupant violemment sa respiration. Ses jambes flageolèrent, et il dut attraper le bord du bar pour ne pas glisser sur le sol.

- Je ne serai pas capable de supporter à nouveau ça. Je préfère… t'éloigner de moi plutôt que d'avoir à le revivre.

- Sam…

- C'est fini, acheva-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

À cette dernière phrase terrible, son cœur se serra si douloureusement qu'il suffoqua. Ce n'était pas possible. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur eux de cette manière. Pas alors qu'il revenait tout juste auprès d'elle…

Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur. Elle avait mal, la douleur enserrait sa poitrine. Et voir cette douleur se refléter dans ses yeux à lui était tout aussi insupportable. Elle luttait désespérément contre cette envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le serrer contre elle, et lui dire qu'elle regrettait, que la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec lui. Mais elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors, lentement, elle se retourna et s'éloigna. Il ne bougea pas, mais elle perçut très nettement l'intensité de son regard, à travers les picotements de sa nuque. Mais elle continua. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut franchit la porte de la cuisine que sa voix chaude s'éleva enfin.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Sam.

Elle se figea.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, laissant ainsi échapper quelques larmes. Puis elle disparut définitivement dans l'obscurité du salon.

Il glissa lentement sur le sol, ivre de douleur.

A suivre…


	5. Epilogue

Un mois plus tard, chalet de Jack : 

Il frissonna lorsqu'une légère brise vint caresser ses bras nus. Resserrant un peu plus la petite couverture autour de lui, il se cala plus confortablement sur le banc et laissa son regard parcourir le ciel étoilé. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il aimait regarder les étoiles.

Un mois. Un mois qu'il était revenu sur Terre. Un mois qu'il tentait de reprendre une vie normale.

Enfin, autant normale qu'une vie pouvait l'être lorsqu'on travaillait dans la base militaire la plus confidentielle et sécurisée du monde, en liaison avec des milliers de monde extraterrestres. Le Pentagone l'avait autorisé à reprendre son ancien travail, au Home World Security. La seule condition qu'il avait imposée était de travailler directement sur place, au SGC. Il ne voulait pas multiplier les voyages entre Washington et Colorado Springs. C'était ici que se trouvaient ses amis et sa famille.

Il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, la période de son Ascension restait définitivement obscure, mais il avait le sentiment qu'un jour il se rappellerait. C'était là, quelque part dans sa mémoire, et quand il serait prêt, alors tout lui reviendrait.

Le ciel se voilà légèrement et il grogna intérieurement. Il n'était pas envisageable que le mauvais temps vienne gâcher sa partie de pêche demain matin, hors de question. Pas alors qu'il avait promis à son fils d'attraper une truite grosse au moins… comme ça !

Il sourit en repensant au visage émerveillé de Thomas lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que demain, il l'emmenait découvrir les joies de la pêche et de la nature. Un vrai petit campeur. Comme Charly.

Le nuage perturbateur se dissipa enfin et les étoiles scintillèrent de plus belle. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement, il allait l'avoir cette partie de pêche.

Il resta encore quelques minutes à contempler le ciel, et se décida à rentrer. Mais alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Il ressortit et aperçut une voiture noire se garer à côté de son pick-up. L'inquiétude le gagna. Quelqu'un qui débarquait chez soi à cette heure-ci, ce n'était jamais bon signe, surtout lorsqu'on travaillait au SGC. Il alla donc à la rencontre de son mystérieux visiteur qui sortait justement de la voiture. Plongée dans le noir, il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas la silhouette qui venait à sa rencontre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres qu'il l'identifia.

- Sam ? murmura-t-il surpris.

À son nom, la jeune femme baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici avant demain matin, pour amener Thomas.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Jack d'une voix chaude.

Il était heureux de la revoir. Non pas qu'ils se voyaient rarement. Ils avaient un enfant et ils travaillaient ensemble après tout. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu, il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux. Cette distance que Sam s'évertuait à maintenir. Jack n'avait pas oublié leur dernière « vraie » conversation. Il avait respecté le choix de Sam, même si en son for intérieur, il n'avait jamais abandonné ou cessé d'espérer…

Sam leva vers lui ses yeux clairs.

- À vrai dire… commença-t-elle d'une voix fébrile, je ne sais pas trop.

Elle jeta un regard au chalet.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. C'est toujours aussi beau, ajouta-t-elle en contemplant le lac.

Jack lui sourit.

- Où est Thomas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Sam avisa sa voiture.

- Là-bas, il dort. Il a dormi pendant tout le trajet, précisa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Mais, je crois qu'il préfère son lit.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers le véhicule pour prendre son fils endormi. Sam se saisit de ses affaires, puis ils rentrèrent dans le chalet. Jack conduisit Thomas dans sa chambre et le coucha, tandis que Sam rangeait les quelques courses qu'elle avait amenées dans la cuisine. Elle sourit en apercevant les packs de bières. Décidément, les habitudes alimentaires de Jack étaient difficiles à perdre.

Elle finissait tout juste lorsque le général réapparut au bas des escaliers.

- Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois, annonça-t-il.

Sam sourit, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs secondes à se regarder. Finalement, Jack invita Sam d'un signe de main à venir sur le balcon. Elle le suivit, toujours sans rien dire, et ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le petit banc. La nuit était toujours aussi fraîche, et Jack passa lentement la couverture autour de la jeune femme. Cette dernière accepta avec gratitude, et se blottit à l'intérieur. Elle laissa alors son regard parcourir la propriété, perdue dans ses pensées.

Jack l'observait. Elle était si belle, exposée ainsi à la faveur de la nuit, mais aussi si fragile, enveloppée dans cette couverture. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Jack n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à passer un bras autour d'elle et à la blottir contre son cœur. Il aurait caressé ses boucles blondes, et embrassé tendrement son front. Mais il n'en avait plus le droit. Aussi se contentait-il de la regarder, et de s'imprégner du moindre détail de son doux visage.

- Je suis désolée d'être venue aussi tard, dit alors la jeune femme, rompant ainsi le silence mélodieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Tu es ici chez toi Sam, tu peux venir quand tu veux, objecta Jack d'une voix douce.

Elle esquissa un piètre sourire et reporta son attention sur le lac. Il était si lisse que la lune se reflétait à merveille à sa surface. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation pendant plusieurs minutes, et se retourna finalement vers Jack, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué Jack, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix paisible.

Le cœur de Jack bondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Apparemment oui, vu la manière dont Sam se mordait maintenant la lèvre. Elle s'en voulait sûrement d'avoir été aussi directe. Devant le manque de réponse de Jack, elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de se lever, lorsqu'une main douce et chaude agrippa lentement la sienne. Elle releva les yeux vers Jack, alors que celui-ci l'attirait tendrement à lui. Soupirant d'aise, elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule tandis que les deux bras de l'homme venaient entourer fermement sa taille.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentit bien. Elle se sentit enfin chez elle, à sa place. Jack releva alors doucement son menton et replaça une mèche fine derrière son oreille.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sam, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

La jeune femme sentit confusément des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Jack, et se laissa alors tendrement bercer contre son cœur.

Et à ce moment, elle eut la certitude que plus jamais, il ne la laisserait.

Dans le ciel, les étoiles, seules spectatrices de ces deux corps enlacés, illuminèrent la nuit de plus belle.

**FIN**

**Voilà, alors je tiens à préciser qu'au départ, une suite était prévue, notamment pour expliquer l'absence de Jack pendant son ascension. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis un peu découragée, et finalement en relisant la fic, je me suis dit qu'une explication n'était pas forcément nécessaire. **

**Cette dernière partie est plutôt un épilogue, pour conclure l'histoire par un happy-end. Je la trouve un peu rapide et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Donc peut-être qu'un jour, je me déciderai à ré-écrire une fin plus convenable…**

**Merci aux nombreux commentaires que vous m'avez laissés, et qui m'ont donné envie de continuer.**


End file.
